linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Skin to Bone
Skin to Bone is the ninth track from Linkin Park's fifth studio album, Living Things. A remix of the song by Nick Catchdubs featuring Cody B. Ware and Ryu (Styles of Beyond, Demigodz, Get Busy Committee) is featured on Linkin Park's second remix album, Recharged. Releases * Living Things * Living Things: Acapellas and Instrumentals * Reliving Things (Shurpi Remix) * Recharged (Nick Catchdubs Remix featuring Cody B. Ware & Ryu) * Roads of the Lost (Paree Katti Remix) Descriptions It is a synth-driven song, whose majority vocal parts are done by Mike and Chester's melodic singing. Lyrics Album version Skin to bone / steel to rust Ash to ashes / dust to dust Will tomorrow have it's way With the promises we made Skin to bone / steel to rust… Ash to ashes / dust to dust Your deception / my disgust When your name is finally drawn I'll be happy that you're gone Ash to ashes / dust to dust Ah . . Ash to ashes / dust to dust Ah . . Skin to bone and steel to rust Right to left / left to right Night to day and day to night As the starlight fades to gray I'll be watching far away Right to left and left to right Ah . . Ash to ashes / dust to dust Ah . . Skin to bone and steel to rust Let tomorrow have it ways With the promises betrayed Skin to bone and steel to rust Skin to bone and steel to rust Skin to bone and steel to rust… Nick Catchdubs Remix featuring Cody B. Ware & Ryu Cody B. Ware: This is that post apoc, post Pac Punks on the block Supposed to be close But I swear right now They close to be not Put the gold in the pot Put em on, bring em on Nigga hope that they drop But I bomb on them all On with their the bongs They be hopin' I pop You open the knot You openly admittin' you not You openly be spittin' shit you don't be givin' a lot You all be givers givin' these women the rings and the style I'm Michael Tyson, Bison, relivin' the villainous plot My vision of rock, my vision is caught Killer cobra, N'est-ce pas Feel us a who, feel'a real is enough I'm callin' your bluff I'll slaughter all your borders you trust They won't be carryin' your orders automatically dust I'm automatically rush, plus grammatically tough Trust the elephant tusk, trunk, and go for the top Punk, who want it? I'm guaranteed to get it and flaunt it I'm playin' Buckley as my intro and I exit on ballin' Mike Shinoda: Skin to bone / steel to rust Ash to ashes / dust to dust Will tomorrow have it's way With the promises we made Skin to bone / steel to rust… Ryu: You can't stop it, all you can do it watch it while it's happenin' Like a tragic accident, rappers go and get your coffin Skin to bone, the high raw biff of this rap shit My legacy set in stone, fo' sho' no asterisk Concept immaculate, start to finish I'm Lil Wayne's dentist, looking at platinum plaques I'm gettin' It's not an accident you flew off the roof You said you was fly, so I just wanna see if it's true I got the juice like GQ, but I wish it was Grey Goose Let it mix with my prescriptions and I turn into Keith Moon A T two, Terminator, Demigod, Jesus Fort Minor: We Major, let's take it to phase two The mission isn't finished yet, I been on the internet Hearin' fans talk and maybe we should consider it Chester Bennington / (Shinoda): Ah . . Skin to bone and steel to rust Ah . . (Yeah) Skin to bone and steel to rust Shinoda: I'm on some taxidermy rap shit, talk about some raw game You're nothing but a trophy mounted on my door frame I spit that propane, light you with a slow flame And watch you burn until there's nothin' but a gold chain Yeah you'll be some crispy critters You'll wish you with us You'll wish what we did, you did it You can't, you kiddin? I don't have a shoe you fit in You're as soft as a motherfuckin' newborn kitten I'm an animal, tearing flesh into bone Randomly rippin' everything gone Unless they forget what then let it be known I'll bury every competitor, every predator Anyone ever forget it, you'll regret it forever Never been nothing short of a legend, you peasants will learn I'll stay standin' in the front like I'm forgetting my turn For these matchstick rappers, this is meeting adjourned I ain't even gotta match them, I'm just letting them burn!